


Somewhere Inside

by apurochi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very short. Rei doesn't like being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels.

They have done this a thousand times. Nagisa pins Rei down on the bed in some grandiose pro-wrestling motion and Rei pretends to struggle, letting out a resigned sound somewhere between a scream and a laugh. Nagisa flips him over and sits him up to face him, bottom lip parted and sort of drooping, eyes fixated like lasers on what seems to be a very specific spot on Rei’s face. Not anything he can actually see. He removes Rei’s glasses very gently, a sign that it’s about to begin. Rei feels himself breathe out slightly.

He wishes every time that he could capture the feeling of Nagisa’s lips on his to refer to forever in case—god forbid—he ever had to go without it. In fluid time Nagisa kisses him, bringing him back from wherever his mind is prone to wander off to, causing him to miss the only thing he actually wants to be around to experience. In slow bursts they are touching skin & Rei tries to keep it together for him. It took a while for Nagisa to be able to touch him without Rei freezing up or freaking out, though he definitely _wants _to be there, to be touched by him specifically. With time, he learns to absorb the warmth of skin on skin, memorizing Nagisa's exact temperature for comfort.__

He wants nothing more than to grab him, to wrap arms around him and lunge forward but the anxiety creeps in immediately behind the thought. If he could only pull himself a single centimeter closer he could finally kiss him but he can't, he can't—

Nagisa traces a slow circle on Rei's shoulder blade, dispersing the tension and easing his breathing. Rei exhales gratefully and Nagisa closes the distance. They have done this a thousand times.


End file.
